El nuevo primo de Steven
by jorge0042
Summary: Llega a la tierra un nuevo niño gema, hijo de un humano y de un Cuarzo Rosa.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

NOTA: Este es un fanfic que había escrito para matar el tiempo, por eso el niño gema lleva mi nombre. No tiene relación con ninguno de los otros fanfic que he hecho… Lo estoy publicando porque perdí una apuesta con una persona que me dijo que valía la pena publicarlo. La verdad no pensé que fuera bueno, pero… si quieren que lo continúe díganmelo en los comentarios o voten por él.

Un niño de 9 años de edad salía corriendo de la casa de Steven. En la playa estaban Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Carnelia, Ámbar y Nefrita observando la escena.

Steven (S): -¡Erick! ¡Regresa en este momento y libérame!

Eric (E): -¡Ni creas primo! ¡Yo iré con Connie y Peedee a Divertilandia!

Perla (P): -¡Ahora que le hizo Erick a Steven!

Nefrita (N): -Erick es muy travieso, de seguro le gano a Steven en algún juego… (riendo)

Amatista (A): -¡Hey Erick! ¿Ahora como le ganaste a tu primo?

E: -¡Hola chicas!

Ambar (Am): - Erick, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lleves pesado con Steven?

E: -¡No es mi culpa! Hicimos un trato y yo le gane justamente… ¿Cierto Steven?...

En ese momento salía arrastrándose por la puerta de la casa Steven, tenía los tobillos y las manos atadas por la espalda, ambos con una cuerda de yo-yo, por más esfuerzos que hiciera Steven no podía desatarse. Erick también era un niño mitad humano, mitad gema y su arma era un yo-yo, un poco más chico que el de Cuarzo Ahumado (La fusión de Steven y Amatista) (el nombre de la fusión lo tomé de la versión castellana del capítulo)… Perla estaba anonadada y se disponía a liberar a Steven, pero Garnet la detuvo. Carnelia, Amatista y Nefrita estaban carcajeándose de la escena. Lapis y Peridot estaban sorprendidas de que Erick dominara a Steven.

S: -Ehhh… pues…. Vale, lo admito… ¡Eric me gano!

\- *** FLASHBACK *** -

Unos días antes…

Steven estaba en una llamada telefónica con Peedee y Connie, en Divertilandia se iba a llevar a cabo un evento dentro de 3 días, un nuevo juego, basado en la nueva película "Perro-cóptero 5", cortesía y donación de su "primo" Zoltron DeMayo, y solo había 3 boletos disponibles que Zoltron le dio a Peedee antes de irse de Ciudad Playa, ya que Connie y Steven estaban en una misión y no los encontró.

S: -¡Wow! Eso va a ser magnifico Peedee, que bien que Zoltron te dejo los boletos.

Connie (CM): -Si, después de esa misión tan difícil nos merecemos un rato de distracción.

Peedee (PF): -Si, nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Los tres niños estuvieron platicando otro rato más, Steven era el niño más feliz, nunca se imaginó lo que al día siguiente iba a pasar…

Al día siguiente los tres niños estaban en la casa de Steven, Peedee les mostro los boletos que Zoltron le dio, cuando de repente…

Garnet reunió a todas las Gemas de Cristal, con su poder vio que "algo" venía a la Tierra y aterrizaría en la guardería principal.

Todos se teletransportaron al lugar: Garnet, Amatista, Perla en el grupo 1; Lapis, Peridot y Jaspe en el grupo 2; el escuadrón Rubí en el grupo 3; Nefrita y su equipo en el grupo 4; las "Famatistas" (Amatista(s), Carnelia y Jaspe(s)) eran el grupo 5 y los tres niños (Steven, Connie y Peedee) fueron el grupo 6. Incluso Zoltron llego también por el portal al lugar, él había visto lo mismo que Garnet y por lo mismo tenía que estar ahí.

Dos capsulas llegaron al lugar… Se abrió la primera y salió de ella…. ¿un niño humano?

Eric (E): -Eh… ¡Hola a todos…! No me hagan daño. Me llamo Eric Cuarzo Rosa… Y busco a las Gemas de Cristal.

Zoltron (Z): -¿Dijiste Cuarzo Rosa?

E: -Sí. Soy un niño mitad humano y mitad gema. (Mostrando su gema, un cuarzo rosa que tenía en el ombligo))

Z: -Yo soy igual. Soy también un niño mitad gema y mitad humano. (mostrándole su gema que también está en su ombligo)

S: -Yo también soy así.

Z: -Mi gema es un granate.

S: -La mía es un Cuarzo Rosa. (Mostrando su gema que (si, por tercera vez) está en su ombligo)

E: -¡Wow! ¿Eres también un Cuarzo Rosa?

Los tres niños tenían su gema en el mismo lugar, su ombligo. Zoltron tenía un granate y Steven y Erick un cuarzo rosa.

La segunda capsula se abrió… Una gema salió de ella…

A: -Wow, una gema totalmente desconocida… (Referencia a cuando Amatista vio a Bismuto)

Peridot (Pd): -¿Ámbar?

P: -¿Ámbar? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Am: -¡Perla! ¡Peridot! ¿En serio son ustedes? ¡Amigas! (Empezando a llorar al abrazarlas)

P: -Peridot, ¿tú conoces a Ámbar?

Pd: -Si, ella me protegió varias veces de las Peridotos de la primer era del planeta Hogar. Lo que me extraña es que tú la conozcas.

P: -Yo la conozco porque ella nos ayudó en la gran batalla del Zigurat.

Am: -Si supieran cuanto las he extrañado…. ¡Ustedes son una inspiración para las demás gemas rebeldes del planeta Hogar!

P: Ay Ámbar… Exageras

Am: ¡No! Es en serio. Peridot, cuando le dijiste "tonta" a Diamante Amarillo… Esa fue una inspiración a nuestra rebelión. Todo el planeta Hogar se enteró.

Pd: -Exageras Ámbar…

Am: -Ah, dejen que les muestre al hijo de mi amiga Cuarzo Rosa, comandante de las tropas de Diamante Rosa y encargada del zoológico humano, y un humano del zoológico del cual se enamoró hace 15 años. ¡Erick! Ven aquí, ¡quiero que conozcas a las amigas de tu mamá!

E: -Dame un momento Ámbar, aquí hay dos niños gemas como yo, ¡un Granate y otro Cuarzo Rosa!

Am: ¿En serio hay un Cuarzo Rosa aquí?

Garnet (G): -Si, él es el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, nuestra antigua líder. Él se llama Steven Cuarzo Rosa Universe. Y el otro niño que está a su lado es su primo Zoltron Granate DeMayo.

Am: -¡¿En serio!?

Dando un salto se postro delante de los dos niños.

Am: -¡Oh, es para mí un gran honor conocerlos, mis señores!

S (Z): -Este… no es para tanto…. (sonrojándose los dos niños)

E: -Si Ámbar, mira, son dos niños parecidos a mí.

Am: -¡Eric! ¡Muestra algo de respeto ante tus primos, uno es el hijo de tu tía, la legendaria Rose Cuarzo!

S: -No te preocupes Ámbar, yo soy una gema común como todas ustedes. Me agrada saber de qué además de mi familia humana, y de mi primo Zoltron, ahora tengo otro primo gema más.

Am: -Oh, Steven, eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre.

Am: -Y dime Zoltron, ¿cómo es que eres también primo del hijo de Rose Cuarzo si tu gema es un granate?

Z: -Pues… Es una historia muy larga, si quieres después te la digo, solo te diré ahorita que yo vengo del futuro.

Am: -¡Eso es fantástico Zoltron!

E: -Vamos Ámbar, déjame estar con mis nuevos primos.

Steven le presento a Eric a sus mejores amigos (Connie y Peedee) y le mostro su arma principal (el escudo de Rose), Zoltron también estaba feliz, desde que inició su misión, realmente habían sido pocas las veces en las que se había podido divertir. Eric les mostro su arma: un yo-yo. Y de hecho era muy hábil con él, incluso más que Cuarzo Ahumado.

Como no tenía en donde quedarse, Steven le dijo a Eric que se podía quedar en su casa. Él estaba muy feliz, pues veía a Steven y Zoltron más como unos hermanos mayores que como unos primos.

Eric estaba muy contento de conocer la Tierra y Ciudad Playa. En seguida se empezó a llevar bien con Connie y Peedee.

Los 5 niños fueron a Divertilandia y se divirtieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ya que gracias a Zoltron, tenían pases libres a cualquier juego y tuvieron un día increíble.

Al final del día, Connie, Peedee y Zoltron se fueron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente Eric se levantó a las 6 de la mañana con muchas ganas de jugar. Steven aún tenía bastante sueño.

S: -Eric, déjame dormir… aún tengo mucho sueño…

E: -Pero está iniciando un buen día, quiero jugar ya Steven.

S: -Por favor, quédate quieto, aún es muy temprano…

E: -¡Pero ya quiero seguir jugando y conocer más de la Tierra!

S: -Si no te quedas quieto, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas Eric.

E: -Ah si… ¿Cómo cuáles?

S: -Buscare un lazo y te amarrare para que te quedes quieto..

E: -Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras…

Steven bajo la escalera (todo somnoliento) y abrió la puerta que estaba debajo de esta, ahí se guardaban algunas cosas, como juegos de mesa, ropa y zapatos que ya no le quedaban a Steven, colchas y blancos, y lazos para tender ropa.

A Eric se le ocurrió un juego.

E: -Está bien Steven, me voy a dejar amarrar, si no me logro desatar antes de que despiertes bien, no te molestare para nada el resto del día… Pero si me desato antes, entonces yo te voy a atar y me iré a Divertilandia con Connie y Peedee. ¿Estás de acuerdo Steven?

S: -Ajummmm… Si… Lo que digas…. Ajummm…..

Eric se acostó en el piso y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, Steven le amarro las muñecas y con otro lazo los tobillos, pero estaba aun con tanto sueño que de hecho no apretó bien los nudos. Termino de atar a Eric y con tanto sueño que tenía que ya no subió la escalera y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

E: -¡Steven! me has atado muy fuerte, creo que no podre escapar.- le dijo mintiendo

S: (ya acostado en el sofá) -Ajummm….. Te lo mereces... pequeño… travieso… Ajummm…

A Eric solo le tomo 5 minutos el liberarse. Al estar libre y ver a Steven tan dormido, procedió a atarlo. Invoco uno de sus yo-yos y con la cuerda le ato las muñecas por la espalda. Invoco otro yo-yo y con esta le amarro los tobillos.

Eric entonces subió la escalera y prendió la TV. No puso el volumen tan alto para no despertar a Steven. Se puso a ver caricaturas en el canal de Cartoon Network.

En especial le gusto una caricatura que mezclaba dibujos animados con imágenes reales, era de un niño gato y su hermano pez. (Gumball)

También le gusto otra caricatura que era de unos alimentos y que a cada situación lloraban. (Crying Breakfast friends)

En eso comenzó una película llamada "Espada Solitaria 6" (Lonely Blade 6), esta película le recordó a su antigua entrenadora, una Perla Roja renegada que había adoptado el nombre terrestre de Beatrix (referencia a la gran espadachín Beatrix del videojuego Final Fantasy 9).

El recordarla lo hizo llorar, ya que ella dio su vida para que él y Ámbar escaparan a la Tierra enfrentándose a Diamante Azul y Diamante Rojo en el zoológico de Diamante Rosa en una batalla épica y en la que el por el miedo que tuvo no la pudo ayudar… Todo porque se enteraron que un Cuarzo Rosa tuvo un hijo con humano del zoológico. Causando que de inmediato eliminaran a su padre el cual solo era conocido por un código: XM52. Él fue el que junto con su madre escogieron su nombre. Cuarzo Rosa les había dicho años antes que había un planeta en el que, si podían huir, Ámbar, Beatrix y Eric serian felices con su pariente Rose Cuarzo. Beatrix y Ámbar lo habían cuidado desde que era un bebé por 8 años. Eric extrañaba mucho a Beatrix… Todas sus técnicas de pelea con su yo-yo se las debía a ella, desde que tenía 5 años de edad lo entreno. Ahora que estaba con las Gemas de Cristal, Ámbar y sus primos Steven y Zoltron, se sentía más seguro de algún día poder derrotar al planeta Hogar y vengar la muerte de su padre y de Beatrix.

Eran las 9:30 AM y Steven apenas se intentaba despertar, cuando noto que no se podía mover plenamente… Entonces recordó todo lo que paso con Eric…

S: -¡Eric!

E: -¿Qué pasa Steven?

S: -¿Tu hiciste esto?

Eric bajo la escalera, aun traía los ojos llorosos.

S: -Eric, ¿te pasa algo?

E: -Eh… No… es solo que estaba viendo una película en la TV.

S: -¿Tú me ataste así?

E: -Si, te dije que si me liberaba te iba a atar y me iría con Connie y Peedee a Divertilandia.

S: -Ummm…. Debo de desatarme….

E: -Si te desatas, no te molestare por el resto del día, pero si no, yo me iré a Divertilandia con Peedee y Connie al nuevo juego.

Dieron las 10:00 y Connie y Peedee llamaron a Steven… Otras gemas estaban en la playa…

E: -Bueno primo, perdiste, me voy a Divertilandia con Connie y Peedee…

Eric salió corriendo de la casa.

S: -¡Erick! ¡Regresa en este momento y libérame!

E: -¡Ni creas primo! ¡Yo iré con Connie y Peedee a Divertilandia!

Eric salió corriendo de la casa y saludo a algunas gemas que estaban en la playa. Steven salió arrastrándose aun atado por ayuda.

E: -¡Hola chicas!

Am: - Erick, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lleves pesado con Steven?

E: -¡No es mi culpa! Hicimos un trato y yo le gane justamente… ¿Cierto Steven?...

S: -Ehhh… pues…. Vale, lo admito… ¡Eric me gano!

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

El portal se ilumino, Zoltron había llegado. Salió de la casa y vio a Steven atado.

Z: -Vi que este era un futuro probable, mas no creí que de verdad se cumpliera.

E: -Gane y me voy a Divertilandia con Peedee y Connie.

S: (Llorando) ¡No! ¡Yo quería ir al evento de Perro-cóptero!

Eric se sintió mal y con un chasquido de sus dedos las cuerdas del yo-yo que restringían a Steven desaparecieron.

E: -Perdoname Steven. Yo soy el niño nuevo aquí. No tengo por qué interferir con el paseo con tus amigos.

Z: -Eso es muy noble de tu parte Eric. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

E: -¿En serio puedo?

Z: -Técnicamente soy el donador del juego, no veo por qué me nieguen la entrada.

E: -¡Gracias primo!

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-


	2. Capítulo 2: Huyendo

4 años antes…

Eric acababa de cumplir 5 años de edad. Las gemas Ámbar y Beatrix, y los demás humanos del zoológico estaban de fiesta. Él era el niño más feliz que hubiera en ese lugar. Aunque extrañaba mucho a su mamá a la cual nunca conoció, su papá le dijo que debía de estar orgulloso de ser el hijo de una gema de la clase alta y de un humano, debía de respetar su legado y el recordatorio de eso es la gema que el niño tenía en su ombligo: un resplandeciente Cuarzo Rosa… El niño, a pesar de su edad, sabía que como el hijo de un Cuarzo Rosa tenía un gran potencial y estaba ansioso por descubrirlo y las únicas que le podían enseñar eran Ámbar y Beatrix.

Ámbar no estaba segura si un niño humano de su edad ya debería de iniciar algún tipo de entrenamiento. Beatrix le dijo que cuanto más pequeño fuera sería mejor. Aun no sabían qué tipo de arma sería capaz de invocar Eric, ya que eso dependería de su estado emocional y de sus gustos personales.

Un día Beatrix se llevó a Eric a un lugar apartado de los demás humanos del zoológico, a Eric le gustaba salir de la rutina que le imponía "la voz" que salía de esos "aretes" que no se podía quitar, y que a él le molestaban mucho. Su papá le decía que por su bien le tenía que hacer caso y como él era un niño obediente le hacía caso, aunque eso le aburría.

Beatrix lo llevó a una arena parecida a la Arena celestial que existía en la Tierra, invoco a unas Holo-Perlas y le dijo al niño que se tenía que defender, estas holo-perlas le podían lastimar, así que Eric tenía que buscar la forma de poder defenderse…

En los primeros ataques el niño no sabía que hacer o como poder defenderse… solo podía huir de un lado a otro. Las Holo-perlas eran muy fuertes, incluso una de ellas en un ataque le lastimo el tobillo…

El niño grito por el dolor, Ámbar quería detener la batalla, pero Beatrix le dijo que esperara… Le dijo que ya el niño estaba muy cerca de despertar su poder…

A Eric le dolía bastante su tobillo, pero a pesar de ser un niño de 5 años, le dolía su orgullo… no quería ser derrotado ante esas holo-perlas que Beatrix invocó, así que aún llorando se interpuso a su dolor y por primera vez invocó de su gema algo para poder defenderse… Y eso fue…

-¿Eso acaso es un yo-yo?- pregunto Ámbar sorprendida…

-C…c…creo que si lo es.- respondió aún más sorprendida Beatrix.

Eric al tener su juguete/arma en su mano, sin pensarlo lo empezó a usar como arma de ataque-defensa contra las holo-perlas de Beatrix, de alguna manera inexplicable, el niño sabía hacer varios trucos (en su mayoría inventados por el) con el yo-yo y usarlos tanto como defensa y como ataque, logrando derrotar a las holo-perlas. Al final del encuentro llegó ante Beatrix, brincando en un solo pie y con su yo-yo en su mano.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Mira Beatrix, invoque un yo-yo! Creo que esta es mi arma y me gusta mucho.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y con una mirada de estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí, mi querido niño, lo hiciste muy bien, pero tienes una herida en tu tobillo…

-Son los riesgos en una batalla, verdad ¿Ámbar?

-Sí, mi niño… si tú lo dices…- Abrasando cariñosamente al pequeño niño.

-¿Por qué estas llorando Ámbar?

-Porque hoy ya creciste e invocaste tu propia arma y estoy feliz por eso.

-¿Crees que le guste a mi papá?

-El estará orgulloso de su pequeño niño, eso te lo aseguro.

-Gracias, chicas… eso necesitaba…

Tiempo después el niño gema llego con su papá y le mostro sus nuevas habilidades… Su papá le curo su tobillo y estaba muy feliz del progreso que a los 5 años de edad tenía su pequeño, pensó que su esposa, Cuarzo Rosa, estaría bastante orgullosa del progreso de su pequeñín, mas había alguien que estaba en desacuerdo…

Años después….

Era el cumpleaños 8 de Eric y le habían preparado una gran fiesta. Él era el niño más feliz del zoológico humano de Diamante Rosa… pero entonces Diamante Azul y Diamante Rojo llegaron a una revisión después de siglos de ausencia. Tenían la orden de contener a todos los Cuarzos Rosas. Nunca pensaron que la asignada al zoológico había abandonado su forma física por juntarse con un humano… Eso era algo imperdonable y ameritaba la ejecución inmediata de los culpables…

A Beatrix no le quedó más opción que pelear… las Diamantes eliminaron al padre de Eric… Ámbar y Beatrix lucharon juntas más al ver que no iba a haber solución, uso su ataque final, la canción de las Diamantes… Ella era una de las perlas más poderosas, había servido por milenios a la gran Diamante Rojo entrenando a sus ejércitos en las artes de la esgrima y la caballería, así que dominaba muy bien dicho ataque. Eric había sido capturado por una Jaspe y tenía tanto miedo que no pudo ayudar en nada… Beatrix se enfrentó a ella lográndolo liberar en lo que Ámbar obtenía dos capsulas de escape. Solo oyó sus palabras finales …

-Tienes que irte a la Tierra , el planeta natal de tu madre, junto con Ámbar, allá encontraras a tu tía Rose Cuarzo y sus Gemas de Cristal. Ellas los protegerán y ayudaran, se fuerte mi niño, yo te quiero mucho… El viaje será largo. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido y doy mi vida con honor y placer por protegerte.

-¡NOO! ¡Beatrix! ¡No me dejes!...

Beatrix empezó a usar el ataque, Diamante Azul y Diamante Rojo estaban sorprendidas, aunque D. Rojo sabía que ella debió de ver algo grande en ese niño para llegar incluso a rebelarse contra ella, contra su propio diamante, al enviarlo al planeta en donde estaba Rose Cuarzo, la destructora de Diamante Rosa. Ella sabía por los informes de D. Amarillo que Rose Cuarzo también había hecho lo mismo al juntarse con un humano y existía otro hibrido más. Pero de eso se ocuparía después…

Ámbar y Eric huyeron en unas capsulas transportadoras… El viaje iba a ser muy largo… ¡Les tomaría más de un año llegar a la Tierra!

Así llego el cumpleaños 9 del pobre niño, en medio de la nada del espacio…

-Feliz cumpleaños Eric- Le dijo Ámbar desde el comunicador de la otra capsula…

El niño solo atino a llorar…

-Sé que estas muy triste Eric, lamento que a tu edad tengas que pasar por esto…

El niño no contesto, solo estaba llorando.

Faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a su nuevo planeta. Ambar había tenido poco contacto con Rose Cuarzo y sus rebeldes, habían pasado cerca de 5300 años desde que se fue de ese planeta. Había participado en algunas batallas con Cuarzo Rosa de manera encubierta. Se hizo amiga cercana de la Perla de Rose Cuarzo durante la batalla del Zigurat en la que ambas fueron acorraladas y solo con sus habilidades derrotaron y burbujearon a casi 200 gemas enemigas en 1 sola hora.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo para animar al niño…

-Eric, faltan pocos días para que lleguemos a nuestro nuevo planeta hogar, ¿quieres que te cuente un poco de las aventuras que tuve con tu mamá y con tu tía en la Tierra?

-Por favor.- Despertando la curiosidad del niño.

Ámbar le empezó a contar sobre varias batallas que enfrento ahí, las gemas que conoció, las que se perdieron, los lugares que había, la alianza que hicieron los humanos y las gemas contra las diamantes, la gran batalla en el campo de fresas gigantes y… el ataque final de las diamantes contra la Tierra con su canción…

-¿Qué pasa Ámbar? ¿Qué es "la canción de las diamantes"?

-Es un ataque que dependiendo su tonada o armonía principal, tiene diferentes efectos. Puede tanto sanar y relajar, así como puede corromper o destruir un planeta.

-¿Cuál uso Beatrix?

-Ella uso un ataque ofensivo, tenía planeado destruir todo el hangar principal y retener a las diamantes para que escapáramos, pero al lograrlo su gema sería quebrada y ella…

-Entiendo. Ya no digas más. Prefiero dejar así su recuerdo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…

-Sabes, hace unos 2 años fue al zoológico una Peridot de la primera era por cierta información sobre los humanos, porque una Peridot de la segunda era había llamado "tonta" a Diamante Amarillo en su propia cara desde la Tierra. Esa Peridot yo la conozco, cuando yo vivía en el planeta Hogar y me estaba especializando la conocí. Ella era el hazme-reir de las demás por su diminuto tamaño. Yo fui quien la defendió y me hice su amiga. Me dio gusto saber que había decidido proteger la Tierra desafiando a Diamante Amarillo. Para las rebeldes del planeta hogar, eso fue una gran motivación.

-¿Entonces tienes amigas en la Tierra?

-Si. Y cuando las conozcas, estoy segura de que van a agradar.

-¡Ya quiero llegar a la Tierra! Oye, ¿y cómo es?

-¿Te gustaba tu casa con tu papá, el clima, los días y las noches?

-Si. Extraño mucho eso…

-Pues en la Tierra es mucho mejor, todo es guiado de manera natural, sin nada que te diga a que hora hacer esto o aquello.

-¿En serio?

-Si, mi niño.

-¡Ya quiero llegar entonces!

-Ya falta muy poco.

Dos días después entraron en el sistema solar, Ámbar tenía que localizar un buen punto para aterrizar y opto por la guardería principal ya que este fue un punto clave en la Tierra. Sabía que cerca había un portal y si las Gemas de Cristal los detectaban acudirían al punto.

Le dio instrucciones a Eric por si al llegar su capsula se abría primero, que tenía que hacer o decir.

Pasaron delante de la Luna, Ambar le mostro en donde estaba la base lunar de las diamantes.

Un rato despúes aterrizaron en la guardería. Como Ambar le había dicho, vio ahí a varias gemas diferentes… ¡Eran mas de 20 gemas! Pero también vio a 4 niños humanos, cosa que le extraño y le dio un poco de miedo… Entonces su capsula se abrió…

-Eh… ¡Hola a todos…! No me hagan daño. Me llamo Eric Cuarzo Rosa… Y busco a las Gemas de Cristal.- dijo nerviosamente…

-¿Dijiste Cuarzo Rosa?- Le dijo un niño que traía un casco con visor. (Zoltron)

Eric (E): -Sí. Soy un niño mitad humano y mitad gema. (Mostrando su gema, un cuarzo rosa que tenía en el ombligo)

Zoltron (Z): -Yo soy igual. Soy también un niño mitad gema y mitad humano. (mostrándole su gema que era un granate y está en su ombligo)

-Yo también soy así.- Le dijo el otro niño que traía una playera rosa con una estrella amarilla. (Steven)

Z: -Mi gema es un granate.

S: -La mía es también un Cuarzo Rosa. (Mostrando su gema en su ombligo)

E: -¡Wow! ¿Eres también un Cuarzo Rosa?

S: -Si.

Mientras los 3 niños se conocían, la capsula de Ambar se abria y se reencontraba con sus antiguas amigas Perla y Peridot. Las demás gemas se encontraban sorprendidas de estos hechos.

Connie y Peedee también se encontraban tanto sorprendidos y un poco incomodos de estar ahí. Decidieron alejarse un poco y esperar cerca del portal.

Ámbar se enteró de que Rose Cuarzo había hecho lo mismo que Cuarzo Rosa, tuvo un hijo con un humano y se llamaba Steven, además de que había un segundo niño también de una "fusión" de un humano y una gema y ese era Zoltron. Ahora había en la Tierra 3 niños gemas. Ámbar les conto del origen de Eric, el sacrificio de Beatrix y por qué estaban en la Tierra. Ella se postro ante Steven y Zoltron con una reverencia, cosa que sonrojo a ambos niños…

 **(NOTA: La plática entre ellas es la misma del capítulo anterior, no creí necesario incluirla otra vez… solo ampliare el dialogo de los niños.)**

S: -¡Connie! ¡Peedee!

Z: -¡Vengan aca! ¡Este niño es nuestro primo!

Steven y Zoltron le presentaron a Eric a Connie y Peedee. Después de eso los 5 niños se encaminaron al portal y se fueron a la casa de Steven.

Ya allá empezaron a platicar, le empezaron a enseñar a Eric la vida en la Tierra.

Z: -Hey Eric, ¿Y esa ropa que traes puesta?

E: -Es la que se nos permitía utilizar en el zoológico de humanos de Diamante Rosa.

PF: -¿Existe en el espacio un sitio así?

CM: -¡Eso suena a algo horrible!

E: -Pues ahora que empiezo a conocer la vida de la Tierra, creo que tienen razón, pero… esa era la vida que yo conocía con mi papá.

S: -Pero ahora ya estás en la Tierra y ustedes ahora ya son libres y siempre podrás contar con todos nosotros y con las Gemas de Cristal.

E: -¡Muchas gracias chicos!

Z: -Steven, préstale algo de ropa para que se cambie.

S: -Si, deja busco.

PF: -¿Y esos aretes que traes?

E: -A cada humano del zoológico se los ponen desde su nacimiento y no se pueden quitar. Yo los odio. Una voz que sale de ellos nos dice que hacer y en qué momento.

CM: -¡Eso es cruel! Es como si fueras un esclavo.

Z: -Permíteme ver.- Zoltron se acercó a observarlos y cerró sus ojos, momento en el que su gema brillo. A los niños les sorprendió un poco esto.

Z: -Ya veo… Sé quién puede quitártelos.

E: -¿En serio?

Z: -Si. Peridot es una gran científica y puede controlar los metales. Con su poder ella podrá dañar los seguros que aprisionan tus orejas y liberarte de ellos.

E: -¡Gracias! He querido quitármelos toda mi vida.- Abrazando a Zoltron.

Z: -Por nada primo. Voy por Peridot y regreso en un rato.- Dirigiéndose al portal.

S: -Eric, solo encontré una playera chica, ropa interior y unos shorts de tu tamaño.

Z: -Steven, debajo de la escalera, en donde guardas tus juegos de mesa, al lado de la diosa lunar, hay unos tenis que ya no te quedan a ti. Dáselos. (Referencia a los tenis que Peridot les quito el velcro para su tablet en el capítulo "Too short to ride")

S: -¿Ahí está la diosa lunar?

Z: -Si.

S: -¡Las chicas me van a matar!

Z: -Si, se enojaran, te golpearan y terminaras con múltiples fracturas en el hospital, después unas avispas entraran a tu cuarto y te picaran. Intentaras escapar por la ventana pero acabaras cayendo delante del cañón de destrucción masiva que Tio Grandpa estará probando, no podrás huir por que en la caída te lastimaras la rodilla.

S: -¡QUEEE!

CM: -Eso si es una predicción muy específica.

PF: -No quisiera estar en tu lugar Steven.

S: -¿Eso me va a pasar?- le dijo muy asustado.

Z: -¡Jajajaja!... ¡Claro que no! Solo quería asustarte un poco. Al rato regreso.- Yéndose por el portal.

PF: -Ya lo sabía. A veces el sentido del humor de Zoltron asusta, ¿verdad Steven?

CM: -¿Steven?

S: -…yo… no… me puedo levantar… estoy muy asustado chicos…

E: -Wow, mi primo Zoltron sí que asusta, yo también me creí lo que dijo…

PF: -A ver veamos…- Abriendo la puerta que dijo Zoltron.

PF: -Vaya, vaya, hay muchos juegos aquí… Ah, supongo que esta figura cargando una gema es la diosa lunar… entonces… ¡Si, aquí están!- Sacando unos tenis y entregándoselos a Eric.

Steven aún estaba sentado asustado al lado de su cama, Connie al lado de él. Peedee subió por la ropa para Eric y se la dio.

PF: -Mira Eric, aquí tienes por mientras. Allá está el baño. Puedes ducharte y cambiarte en lo que Zoltron trae a Peridot.

E: -¿Me ayudarías?

PF: -¡¿Qué?!

E: -En el zoológico humano no había "baños".

PF: -Steven, tu primo te necesita.

S: -Aun no me puedo levantar.

CM: -Tendrás que ayudarlo tu Peedee.

PF: -¡Que! ¿Yo?...

CM: -De que te preocupas. Ambos son niños. ¿No pretenderás que yo entre con él?

PF: -Ehhh… no…

E: -Por favor Peedee, solo explícame una vez.

PF: -Debí imaginarlo… Siempre con Steven las cosas son raras… Además, es cierto. Eres el niño nuevo y apenas estas conociendo la vida en la Tierra…

E: -Gracias Peedee.- Mirándolo con una estrellita en sus ojos.

PF: -Me debes esta Steven.

S: -Si. Gracias Peedee.

Peedee estaba nervioso, no porque debía de enseñarle a un niño como se hacían las cosas en la Tierra, de hecho él sabía qué hacer. Su hermano mayor hizo lo mismo por él hace varios años, lo que lo asustaba era la responsabilidad de tener a un niño menor a su cargo, apenas tenía como un año de haber dejado su vida anterior de ensimismamiento y obsesión convulsiva al trabajo para empezar a ser un niño normal. Cada día con Connie y Steven era una experiencia nueva, pero esto, parecía sobrepasarlo… Respiro profundamente en lo que guiaba al niño hacia el baño y entraron. Recordó como su hermano Ronaldo lo ayudo al inicio y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Le explico cómo se hacía todo en la Tierra, el niño estaba muy atento, como quien escucha a un profesor, le enseño a llenar la bañera, mezclar el agua fría con la caliente al punto que al niño le gustara, el jabón, shampoo y demás cosas. Para ambos niños fue una experiencia nueva, tanto a uno por explicar y al otro por aprender. Al final ambos estaban jugando en la bañera con los juguetes que Steven tenia ahí, había barcos, submarinos, un pato de hule, fue una tarde divertida para ambos. Finalmente le ayudo a secarse con una toalla y lo vistió. El niño estaba contento de haber aprendido algo nuevo. Parece que su nueva vida en la Tierra iba a ser feliz.

\- Continuara -


End file.
